Pokemon: Trials By Love
by Skye16
Summary: A pokemon fanfic based on two teenage lovers. One being the son of a former Team Rocket Admin and the other being the female cousin to the Saffron City Gym Leader known as Sabrina, in which is a former Admin. of Team Rocket. The two meet in Lavender.


**Pokemon Trials by Love; Skye and Lynn**

Ages as of Aug 8: Ash, Blue, and Silver, Gary – 10; Skye – 11; Lynn – 12  
As of Aug 25: Ash, Blue, and Silver, Gary – 10; Skye, Lynn – 12; Delia – 43; Prof. Oak – 52

**Key:** _Italics_ with ' ' on the out side equal thought  
_Italics_ with ';: ' equal repeated thought, in two person dialect.  
Attack or Item Action  
Pokemon Translation  
(Action)

Contains pre-dated music (it is 2000 and well the songs are from 2005).

It was a day like none other in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Today was not only the eighth of August, with a cool breeze and plenty of shade nor Ash Ketchum's Birthday, but the day Professor Oak was awaiting four trainers that were coming to get their first pokémon.  
: Ash wake up!  
Ash: ...yeah whatever mom...  
: Ash it's the day Prof. Oak said you could get your first pokemon.  
Ash: Oh no!

Ash quickly got up and rushed to put on his clothes, brushed his teeth. Then he was running so fast when he went to go down the stairs he tripped on the second step down. Then as he got up his mom said: Are you alright my Ashy-washy?  
Ash: Yes Mom I'm fine (He ran outside and towards Professor Oak's).  
Ash's mom picked up the phone and called Professor Oak: Ring, ring, ring... Hello?  
Ash's mom: Hello? Is this Professor Oak?  
Oak: Yes. Delia is that you? Where's Ash?  
Delia: He ran out the door and should be arriving at anytime.  
Oak: Okay Mrs. Ketchum. ...beep.

Currently at the Pallet Pokémon Lab. Ash is banging on the gate.  
Ash: Professor Oak! Anyone?  
: Heh! (Someone with spiky hair smirked)  
Ash: Gary?  
Gary: You're lucky gramps told me to open this.  
Ash: Whatever, just hurry up.

The two walk inside to Oak's front room.  
Oak: Oh, Ash, you've made it. Unfortunately we only have one pokémon left. My grandson chose Charmander for a starter and this boy named Skye chose Bulbasaur.  
Ash: Oh man... (Ash bent forward).  
Gary: You should have gotten here sooner.  
Ash's: _beep you Gary._

Crash!

A loud bang came from the back lab.  
Oak: That's where the pokémon are!  
Ash and Gary ran and followed him.  
Boy: Some girl came in here and...  
Girl: Stole one of the pokémon.  
Oak: Which one?  
Girl: The last starting pokémon.  
Oak: Pika... uh...Squirtle?  
Ash: You have a Pikachu?  
Oak: It's my rarest, but I think you should have it.  
Ash: Okay, the little guy's name shall be Pika.  
Gary: Why him?  
Oak: You already have one Gary, so quit be so greedy.  
Gary: Whatever gramps! (Gary walked off).  
Girl: What's his problem? I didn't get one.  
Boy: It's not that you won't get one. I'll make sure you get one, Lynn.  
Lynn: Thanks Skye.  
Oak: Skye, Lynn?  
Skye: Yes?  
Oak: Can I get you two to meet with my friend, Bill, near the top of Route 25?  
Skye: Sure, I guess.  
Ash: Hey, little guy. (He spoke to the Pikachu).  
Pika: Piiika—Chu! Thunder!  
Skye: Bulbasaur, Go! Block the electricity!  
Pika: Pika pika, pika pee! Leave me alone you crazy kid. You're not worthy.  
Ash: Wonder what it's sayin'?  
Pika: Chu! Thunder  
Ash: Ahh! Pikachu, return!

Pikachu dodged the pokeball and ran off.

Ash: Get back here! (He ran after it).  
Lynn: So I guess it's off to Cerulean.  
Oak: Thanks for coming.  
Outside the Lab.  
Ash: Pikachu!  
Skye: Think it'll work for him?  
Lynn: Doubt it.  
: Nor shall you. To think you'll lose your first battle.  
Skye: You're the girl who stole that Squirtle.  
: I like to think of it as borrowing.  
Lynn: Okay, you beep if we win you'll take it back.  
: I think I'll pass one the returning, but I'll still beat you.  
Skye: I'm pretty sure you'll lose.  
: Me, Blue, lose to the likes of you?  
Delia: Oh, my! Ash left already.  
Skye and Lynn: He ran North towards Viridian (Blue attempted to run off).  
Skye: Goin' somewhere? (He tripped Blue).  
Delia: Just hope he took clean underwear.  
Blue: I'll be back some other time. (Blue ran off).

August 27th

Skye: Lynn?  
Lynn: Yes, Skye?  
Skye: I-I... never mind.  
Lynn: Whatever you say, Skye. You'll tell me whatever it is when you're ready.  
Skye's thoughts: That's what make's it so hard. I don't know if I will be ready.  
Lynn: _'If he likes me so d much why doesn't he just come out and tell me.' _Hey, Skye, can I listen to your iPod?  
Skye: Uh... sure. (He rubbaged through his bag for his iPod). Here ya go.  
Lynn: Thanks.

From past a couple trees and bushes Skye and Lynn noticed Ash on a girl's bike chasing his Pikachu. He was also being chased by some hyper active red-headed female about the same age yelling at him. Pikachu climbed up into a tree to get away from Ash.

Ash: Pikachu!  
Pika: Chu! Thunder!  
Girl: Not my bike! You'll pay for that.  
At the exact same second some oddly colored flying pokémon flew by and luckily for Skye he had his cell phone out. Lucky it being a camera phone.  
Skye: Holy smokes! Snap! Lynn was listening to his iPod and missed everything he was saying. She was apparently listening to Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. (It was kind or obvious since she was singing along with it).  
Lynn:

_Am I than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week.  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

Skye: Lynn!  
Lynn: Yeah, Skye?  
Skye: You missed it. I think it was a legendary.  
Lynn: Ah, crud. You coulda told me. _'Sometimes Skye is just so annoying. Not really, but it's just he tries too hard for me not to notice him. He wants me to notice him, but at the same time he tries really hard for me not to notice him. Then when I try to have him notice me he just goes along with it. What is with that kid?' _Come on, Skye. (She hinted). Let's head on to Pewter we're not that far away.  
Skye: It only took us about nineteen days.  
Lynn: That's quite the calculating there. :rolls eyes:  
Skye: Shut up.  
Lynn: No you shut up.  
Skye: Fine, whatever.  
Lynn's: _'See there he did it again.'_

It took them about three hours or so to finally reach Pewter City. It was about 9 o'clock or so at night and the two decided that should probably go to the Pokemon Center and see if they had any human rooms available and it's not like they can sleep outside since it's raining now ofcourse.

: Welcome to the Pokemon Center. As you can probably guess I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you?  
Skye: Yeah, do you have any more rooms available?  
Joy: I'm sorry we only have one left and it only has one bed.

The both of them started to blush heavely.

Skye: _'This is what I've been waiting, but it doesn't feel right'  
_Lynn: _'Gotta make this work.'_ We'll take it.  
Skye: _'What is she doing?' _I'll just sleep on the floor.  
Joy: And do you have any pokemon?  
Skye: Yeah, one bulbasaur.  
Joy: That'll come to a total of $55.  
Lynn: _'Is he going to pay?'_  
Skye: I got it. (He takes out his PokéDex).  
Lynn: _'If he's sleeping on the floor...I could acidentally fall off the bed...and..._' (Lynn let a smirk come through a little bit, then held it in). Skye come on! _'Birthday present to myself and an extended present to Skye'_  
Skye: Coming! (He retreived his Pokedex from the Nurse Joy).

Entering two person dialect...

"Skye," Lynn called. "What room number did the nurse give you?"

"Four thirteen :9:13:"

"The elevator's over here," she called again.

"Okay," he answered her. '_This is going to be real akward sleeping in the same room as her for the first time. What are you talking about Skye? You're the one who set out on the adventure with her. You sat next to her on the bus from Lavender Town. You sat in the same seat as her. Well, it was an uncomfortable environment.'_

"Skye watch out," she yelled.

"Oh Crash," Skye yelped as he tripped (being about three feet from Lynn when he fully lost his balance. "Oh beep."

_'A little earlier than planned.'_ "Ahh," Skye landed on her.

_'This is akward,'_ Skye thought, looking into Lynn's shiny, sparkling, and innocent, brightly colored eyes.  
'_This is sooo akward,'_ Lynn thought, _'And I like it.' _Skye, ';:_And I like it.'_

The two quickly stood up as the elevator arrived. Skye walked in the elevator followed by Lynn. The two turned around facing the doors looking upwards to the floor display lights blushing with equal redness, not noticing each other. Lynn thought, _'That was the best Birthday present to my self ever. Even though it happened a little sooner than I wanted.'_

"Hey Lynn," Skye wispered, "the room's this way."

Lynn answered, "'Kay."

"Do you have the room key," he asked as they reached the room.

"Yeah," she answered, "you dropped it downstairs and I..uh...picked it up." She walked up to the door with the key and opened the door. Once she opened the door she walked into the room and made her way to the bed.

"Hey, I have to run back downstairs," he said. "I left Bulbasaur with Nurse Joy."

"Okay," she laid down. _'Skye why don't you ever pay attention to me? I know you like me. That day I came to your house looking for you in your room and you weren't there I looked at the paperyou had crumpled on your bed. You were going to give it to me, but it seems like you didn't give it to me for some reason. I don't know why he doesn't come forward with me, but... yet again I've known he likes me and I've been waiting for him to come clean. I know, I'll tell him tomorrow.'_

_'That was real strange. I've never been so close to her before. My body temp must've risen about ten degrees. I felt so warm inside. I've gotta talk to her tonight. I'll have to do it sometime. It'll take about a week to reach Cerulean City and I'll be with her the whole time.'_

Ash walked into the Pokemon Center with the same red-head from earlier and a taller brown haired squinted-eyed male.  
Ash: Hey, you're the person from earlier this month at Professor Oak's lab.  
Skye: Yeah, name's Skye. You're Ash right?  
Ash: Yeah, is something wrong.  
Skye: No you wouldn't understand. You're too young to understand.  
Male: Girl problem's?  
Skye: Yeah.  
Male: Aw man! I didn't think you'd say yes.  
Skye: Who's that?  
Ash: That's Brock. He's the Gym leader in Town here, he's coming along on my quest with me. Oh, and this is Misty.  
Misty: Hey.

Joy: Skye, your Bulbasaur is ready.  
Skye: Thanks... (He walked off slowly). _'This is just great. Now I have to make it through the night with Lynn being within twenty feet of me. I love her so much, but when I'm close to her I get really sweaty and nervous. I like her and I can't even tell her.' _Skye finally reached the elevator as he was thinking to himself. The elevator was still there from earlier when he got off so it didn't take him that long to reach his room, and Lynn.

"Hey, Skye," she said, "that was quick."

"I was only second in line."

"Oh. I see." As Lynn answered with those two words Skye was already in the bathroom (brushing his teeth). It was about five minutes before he left the bathroom with his pajama's on. Lynn was laying on her said facing the side of the bed that Skye wasn't sleeping on (on the floor ofcourse). As Skye left the bathroom it appeared (just noticed by him) that Lynn had already set his sleeping bag out. He got into it and closed his eyes (yes, facing the direction Lynn was). He spoke softly as about ten minutes passed, "Hey..uh...Lynn."

"Yeah, Skye," she answered. _'Yes, he's finally going to admit it to me.'_

"There's something... I've been wanting to tell you."

"Skye...," she turned over and sat up. "I've never..uh...seen you this sensitive before."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Is what obvious," she asked. "I just said that 'cause you sounded depressed sort of. _'Yeah right. I know he loves me.'_"

"That I truly am in love with you."

"Oh my gosh," she jumped up getting stuck on Skye's sleeping bag and tripping falling over on him. Again they were both silent looking strait into each other's eyes. This time though they both let a smile through, and then they both started laughing really hard. "How long have you..uh...wanted to..err...tell me this," Lynn asked slightly lying since she alreasy knew. _'Deep inside I know he's known that I knew he liked me too, honestly I bet he knew I liked him too. Though now we're here laughing together on the floor of a Pokemon Center Hotel room.'_

"And to think all this time you've liked me too," Skye smiled a little more.

"You so totally," Lynn said as she pulled her pillow off the bed, "knew I liked you and still you held back."

"So what if I did," he let out a sigh and at the same time Lynn wacked him over the head with the pillow. "Hey," he then picked up his pillow.

"No far," she laughed.

"You thought I was going to hit you," he too laughed with her.

"No, you're too coward to hit a girl."

"But this is a pillow," wack, "and you're not just a girl anymore... you're my girlfriend. Yes?"

"You know it," she tackled him with a hug and they lie there laughing for a few minutes until the ended up falling asleep, Lynn on top of Skye with her arms still wrapped snuggly around him (and they're only twelve here people). They sleeping in this room snuggled and warm was nothing compared to that of Ash, Misty, and Brock.

Misty: ugh...Ash.  
Brock: Is she still following you?  
Misty: Who's smart idea was it to continue on with our journey?  
Ash: Is that complaining about water? From a future water pokemon master?  
Misty: Just gimme my money and I'll leave you on your journey.  
Ash: I said sorry for the bike!  
Brock: The starting of a relationship..  
Misty and Ash: (Anime anger symbols).  
Brock: ...and I've never had a girlfriend.  
Both: I don't like her (him)!  
Brock: Let's find somewhere to camp throught the night.  
Misty: In the rain!  
Ash: No (rolls eyes), in the sun.

Rise of Dawn – August 29th

"Skye," Lynn called, "wake up! We've got five minutes before get charged again!"

"What," Skye jumped up and ran into the bathroom so he could quickly change.

_'I love Skye. He realizes he paid for the room entirely and doesn't want to have to pay more. He wants to pay for me, but I can tell his waiting 'till my birthday and buy me something great,' _Lynn thought, _'I can't wait. I wanna know why he's saving up so much? He took the old man's Pokeballs, then he sold four of the five. I know what his trying to do.'_

"Lynn, come on," Skye dropped his clothes out the window and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, wait," Lynn ran after him in the elevator. _'The kid threw my necklace out the window!'_

Joy: Oh, Skye, thanks for dropping by!  
Skye: (Running out the door) No problem!  
Lynn: Get back here Skye!

Lynn ran out the door after Skye, but he was gone and she looked over to where her necklace was. "Skye broke it, then he left it here! I thought he was my boyfriend and now he fricking leaves without me!" She then noticed a note with a pokeball laying next to it:

_Sorry Lynn,  
I had to leave without you, but I had to leave without you.  
If you don't mind heading on to Cerulean without me I'll catch p to you.  
I left Bulbasaur there for you so you don't get  
into any trouble on your way there. I'll  
be fine without and I'll replace your necklace.  
Soon, real soon.  
Love Skye._

"Skye...," Lynn stopped. "Where'd you go?" She then ran East hoping to find Skye. "I'll keep your Bulbasaur safe!"

: Tough break kid.  
Skye: Yeah I know. (Skye was still in Pewter, talking to the owner of a jeweler).  
: You'll actually leave her out there on her own?  
Skye: Yeah, Julius, I had to.  
Julius: How come?  
Skye: I'd never hear the end of it for breaking her necklace. Besides that way I could still buy her Birthday present without her seeing it ahead of time, and that's not even her necklace. I have the real one right here.  
Julius: Why'd you steal it from that girl?  
Skye: She should figure it out soon enough.  
Julius: So what do you want engraved in the necklace-bracelet set?  
Skye: On the necklace I want it to say 'Skye and Lynn... Forever' and on the bracelet I would like it to say 'Love Skye, August 28th, 2000.'  
Julius: Okay, It'll be done in ten minutes. And if you don't mind me asking, how are you getting there before her?  
Skye: My friend here in town is letting me borrow his bike.

Five minutes passed and Skye retured to the Jewelry store and retreieved his gifts for Lynn. As he left the Jewelry Store he went walking for about three blocks when...  
: Hey Skye! You want to borrow my bike!  
Skye: Hey, Lark! Yeah, I'll owe you big time.  
Lark: Nah, you gotta girl that you gotta catch up with, but just bring it back in one piece and don't let a Pikachu use Thunder on it.  
Skye: Who did that?  
Lark: That Ash kid who left with Brock and that red head Misty.  
Skye: Bye, I gotta catch up to Lynn.

Skye sped up extremely fast and he headed back to the P.C. And continued going East. _'Now how am I going to get through the valleyy with out Lynn seeing me? I could always keep going until I see her, then fold Lark's bike up and stuff it in my bag until she goes to sleep and then take it out and speed past her, or I could take one of the forks and speed in front of her. Wait I have a better idea! I could take my extra cloak and turn it inside out. Hey what's this?' _He looked at a note on Lark's bike:

Hey, Skye Happy Birthday! This bike is built for two, or two love-birds. Your choice. ;)

"That's just freaking sweet!"

The day passed on as the sun began to set Skye still had not seen his traveling partner and new found girlfriend. A day finally passed before he reached Mount Moon. It was now near nine o'clock, August Twenty-Ninth, before Skye entered Mount Moon. He now thought to himself, _'Man, I am such an ass. I just let her worry about me and now I'm just making her mad at me. What kind of boyfriend am I? I leave my girl just to get her a birthday present.'_

It was near the same time Skye entered Mount Moon that, already inside, Lynn was lost, with his Bulbasaur. "What a jerk! He threw a fake necklace out the window and stole mine. He just used me. That necklace was atleast a hundred dollars. I can't believe what I let him do to me the other night! That kid is going to have a lot of explainin' to do once I kick his sorry little butt!"

Bulbasaur: Saur... If only she knew...

"Sorry Bulbasaur," Lynn sighed. "It wasn't your fault Skye used me! The thing that was my fault was that I even thought to love him."

After the small conversation that Lynn had with Skye's Bulbasaur, back near the entrance Skye was progressing quickly through the cave. Moving at this speed the question was how long it would take him to get lost or run into Lynn. In fact Skye was right around the cave wall hearing word for word what Lynn had said. _'I knew it was to good to be true. The things I saw... just lies... I let my emotions get carried away and now she hates me.'_ Skye punched the cave wall with his right hand, containing Lynn's necklace. CRASH! With Skye's luck he had just caused an avalanche blocking the path behind him.

"Ah," Lynn turned around as she heard the loud crash of boulders to find she had been blocked in. Or it should be said, also been blocked in. As Skye heard the second crash he continued around the path he had chosen to find standing there, Lynn. "Lynn...," he spoke.

"Skye...," she walked up to him, "you loser!" She smacked him in the face. "Where's my necklace," she yelled.

"It's not..."

"Not what," she turned. "Not what it looks like? It looks like you stole my necklace and probably sold it too!" She clenched her fist.

"It's not like that...," Skye answered softly.

"Then what is it," she punched him in the face, knocking him backwards, making him lose his grasp on her necklace. _'Wait... no...'_

"You happy now," Skye stood up. "The only reason I took your necklace and replaced it was," Skye pulled her new necklace and bracelet out, "so I could get the same sized neklace!" He handed her her gifts.

"Skye...," she paused as a tear began to creep down her smooth, soft, silky face. Her eyes watery. "I love you," she jumped at him, giving him a big grasp around the waist, giving him a short kiss on the cheek. "I never want to let you go... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry Lynn, you don't have much a choice," Skye gently pushed Lynn away as he bushed heavely. "We'll have to get out of here soon or we'll die of air loss. I love you too, but I want you to go on a date with me... before we return to Pallet." He rushed over to the boulder pile behind Lynn, Bulbasaur following. A Geodude so happened to be watching from the side, wanting to help so he followed Bulbasaur as he admired Skye and Lynn's love for each other. "Lynn...," Skye hurled a boulder back, "I...," and another, "love...," and another, "you."

"Bulba!"

"Thanks, Skye, I appreciate that," she put on the bracelet Skye gave her, and then she put the necklace with a pure Sapphire in place in the center. "I love the Sapphire, I'll never take it off..." Lynn though, _'Skye is so dreamy. I thought he tried using me... I feel so bad... he bought me a sapphire necklace and I jumped to conclusion's. He's helping me get out of the cave. His Bulbasaur by his side... helping me, and what am I doing,' _she stood up and walked towads Skye. _'I love Skye and I was his first... I kissed him... I'm sooo embarassed.'_

: Are you alright in there! (They heard a voice on the other side of the rubble)  
Skye: Yes, but the air is getting thin!  
: Stand back!  
Skye and Lynn and Bulbasaur and Geodude back away from the stones.  
Man: Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick, Hitmonchan, Mach Punch, Golem, Rock Throw!  
As the man on the other side of the rock pile used his three pokemon to move the rocks isn't wasn't but about two minutes before a path was cleared big enough for Skye, Lynn, and Bulbasaur to get away.  
Man: You kids oughtta be more careful, but I can tell I can trust you with this. (He handed a pokeball over to Lynn). Take it.  
Lynn: What is it?  
Man: I think it's from the far region of Hoenn. I believe it's a Sableye. Can I trust you two kids to take that to Bill for me?  
Skye: We're heading there in a few days.  
Man: Good. He'll give you a reward for it, but I dunno what it is. Golem, dig.  
Lynn: Wait... what's your... name.

"That was strange, he wasn't supposed to bring that until we reached Cerulean," Skye whispered.

"Do you know that man," Lynn walked in front of Skye looking furious.

"Not personally, no." Skye turned his head down. "You weren't supposed to get that 'till Saturday. It was a gift I bought for you."

"Where did you get all this money?"

"Two months of working at the Pokemon Tower... for you."

"You have a major way of making a girl feel loved," Lynn blushed. "Maybe we should sleep out here tonight." She noticed they were at the exit. "Unfortunately my sleeping bag was piled under those rocks."

Skye walked up to her with his bike and Bulbasaur on the opposite side. "We can share mine..." They both walked until they got to the nearest group of trees and Skye set up his sleeping bag and Lynn was sitting on a near tree stump looking at the sky. '_Skye you're the best a girl could have...'_ Skye had already got into his sleeping bag, looking away from Lynn. She then walked over to where he lie and crawled into his sleeping bag with him. "Skye... you can face me."

"Nah I'm fine."

"You heard what I said earlier didn't you," she asked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it."

"Yeah, ya did."

"I meant it then, but not anymore. I love you."

"You say that, but do you mean it?"

"Turn around Skye," she whispered.

"Fine," Skye rolled over and faced Lynn. "Wh–?" Before Skye could even get the words out of his mouth asking Lynn for the proof she had, she locked her lips around his, and he returned the favor, blushing from the instant they made lip contact. _'That was a little fast. Will she pull away first.,'_ he thought and Lynn's thoughts were almost the same, _'Did I come on to him too quickly? Wh..what does he feel? Will he be the first to back down?'_ Approximately five minutes had passed when both of them, at the same time, pulled away. Neither of the two spoke, they just laid there staring into each other's eyes. "I-I dunno what to say...," Skye was the first to speak.

"Don't say a thing," she paused, "just wrap your arm around me." And so Skye did.

The sun rose high the next morning and Skye and Lynn were still asleep wrapped in the other's arms. An hour or so passed and Lynn woke up before Skye. _'Oh no,'_ she jumped, _'Does he remember what happened?'_ She ran off crying, with their Sableye, for unknown reasons. It turned out she was running towards a small lake not too far off. Eventually she found a rock and sat on it with her head down when all of the sudden... BANG! "Huh," she looked up to see a giant Meowth shaped hot-air balloon smoking and crashing towards the lake. "Is that... sniff!... Ash?"

Ash: Pika use Thunder.

"What in the heck," Skye came running. "What on Earth? Huh? Lynn? What are you doing here? I came when I heard a loud bang."

Man and Woman: Oh no! We're blasting off again!  
Skye: Is that a Team Rocket balloon?  
Lynn: _'I don't care about damn Team Rocket. You should be more concerned with me. I'm your girlfriend anyway.'_  
Skye: Lynn! Why are crying. (He walked over to her).

"It's...just... didn't know how you still felt," she answered. "We didn't really talk last night."

"So you're cying why," he asked.

"Just leave me alone," she stood up and spun around and stuck her hand up to push him in the lake, but instead he flew across the lake landing at the edge near Ash and Co. He happened to hit the lake walls underneath the water. _'I don't even care right now.'_

Brock: Whatever that pokemon was it sure has a killer Confusion technique.  
Ash: Shouldn't we help him.  
Misty: Leave it to me! (She threw her bag off and dove in).  
Ash: Does Lynn not even care?  
Brock: I think she's really mad at him for some reason.  
Ash: The more important question is how did she have such control over it.  
Brock: I believe Sabrina has a cousin of the name Lynn. She's actually about Lynn's age here. Though if they are the same Lynn it wouldn't be too hard for her to control Psychic types of any level. Perhaps even Ghost, or whatever that one is.

As Misty was rushing to save Skye from drowning Brock and Ash continued to talk about the strange strengths of Lynn and her pokemon companion. Misty had finally spotted Skye drifting in the lake, and luckily he was floating upwards towards her. _'Shouldn't this either be Ash's job?' _(Wait a second. What about Brock?).

Ash: I think that's the girl Skye was having problems with.  
Brock: I'd be much better for her than him anyway!  
Ash: Don't even think about it, besides she's like three years younger than you.  
Brock: Okay, fine.  
: Cough, cough, cough.  
Ash: Misty? You found him, I see.  
Misty: Yeah, he was drifting around in there.  
Skye: Lynn, wait up! (He jumped back in and swam across towards the other shore). What did I do?  
Lynn: Just leave me the hell alone!  
Skye: I can't do that. Bulbasaur, Go! use Vine Whip and pull me to the shore.  
Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur! Sure thing, Vine Whip!  
Skye: _'Something's bothering her. She got mad at me enough before I became her boyfriend that I'd know.' _Just tell me what's wrong!  
Lynn: I don't feel like talking about it. _'I love you Skye, just leave me alone. I can't go on like this anymore. My scar is just too big; the more Sabrina closes her soul the more mine seals. But you can't beat her, I couldn't even beat her. That's the cost I paid, it was battle along her side or embrace my soul with a scar of sorrow.'_  
Skye: I'm your boyfriend, Lynn. I have the right.

"Fine," she stopped in her place. "The truth is Sabrina."

"Your cousin," Skye asked.

"Yes," she paused, "I caught on to her being a part of Team Rocket. She feared I'd tell someone. My back is scared in that of Psychic energy, me loving you burns."

"I didn't know, Lynn, I'm sorry... I'll help you make her remove it."

"Not as easy as that Skye," she replied swiftly. "It was Team Rocket, the scared me using a Haunter and a bunch of technology. Sabrina refused, but still the leader of Neo Team Rocket, I believe, went on with it. It was beyond the grasp of the normal Team Rocket leader."

Sableye: Sableye! (It jumped in front of Lynn and then walked around back of her and placed it's hand on her back, letting off a blue aura).  
Lynn: Huh? You can slow the burn?  
Sableye: Sable, Sableye! Eye, eii, kyaa, Sableye! Sableye, Sable, eye, eii, Sableye. Yes, I can. I was captured in that lab and saw the whole thing. Haunter tipped me off on a slowing.

"Thanks, Sableye," Lynn began crying even harder and she ran up to Skye giving him a wrapping her arms around him snuggly. "Thank you soooo much, Skye! I love you!"

"You don't need to thank me," Skye replied smoothly. _'I really can't believe I have such an amazing girlfriend. Who would have guessed that after three years I'd fall for her the last almost two years. Now I find out these horrific things, making me love her even more. I just hope that Bill will be nice enough to let us keep the Sableye. I paid for a pokemon that I could trade for something really rare, but how I can I trade for something I already have? There is no other girl like her.' _(Now how did the subject of Sableye turn into Lynn?). "I love you too Lynn."

_'It's so amazing that Skye is my boyfriend. I remember when I found out he had a crush on me, he asked me out by putting a note in my backpack in Lavender. I hated him so much then, I saw the fear I struck into his eyes. Then I finally ended up liking him about six months later. It was great, not this happens. I love Skye more than all the crushes I've had combined. Skye, never let go of me.'_ Lynn said, "I think we should head on towards Cerulean." She let go of her grasp. Skye walked over to his bike and hopped on.

"Hop on," he suggested.

"Mm'kay," she returned Sableye to it's pokeball and Bulbasaur entered its own by itself. Lynn hopped on Skye's new bike, she pulled out her old necklace after she got on, before Skye went. "Put this on Skye," she put her old necklace around Skye's neck. "You gave me a necklace-bracelet set, now I'm giving you apart of me. In rememberance of this week."

"No, Lynn," he spoke, "I bought you a necklace-bracelet and earring set." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a squarish box wrapped in a fancy paper with a blue bow on it. "Genuine Sapphire earrings," he handed them to her.

"Oh my god, Skye," she opened it. "You can't tell me that you only worked for two months!"

"I worked two months at the Pokémon Tower. I worked at the PokéMart and Center for three months, and didn't spend anything."

"You did that for me," she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Lynn, for you I did. And this," he pulled out another box.

"An iPod," she jumped. "How did you get this! With all that other stuff?"

"Hehe," Skye laughed. "That one was called winning an iPod for free after my receipt for mine had already expired."

"I guess thought that counts," Lynn smiled, "I did love you before you bought any of it."

Skye and Lynn had finally left their so called resting place. They head East towards Cerulean City. They ended up riding for about an hour before they bumped into a Trainer: Stop!  
Skye: Huh? (He slowed down and Lynn was forced into him.  
Lynn: Try slowing down before you stop!  
Skye: Sorry.  
Trainer: I challenge you to a battle!  
Skye: Your loss.  
Trainer: Doubt it, so if I win she goes on a date with me. (He pointed to Lynn).  
Lynn: Like, ew! No.  
Trainer: Chicken?  
Lynn: No, I have a boyfriend. (Skye help her back).  
Trainer: You mean him?  
Skye: What's that supposed to mean! (Now Lynn had to hold Skye back).  
Trainer: So is that a yes?  
Lynn: And if we win?  
Trainer: I'll give you a Grimer.  
Skye: Whatever.  
Lynn: I'll battle you then.  
Trainer: Go! Magmar and Electabuzz!  
Lynn: Hey that's cheating! I only have one pokemon!  
Trainer: So you'll go on a date with me?  
Lynn: No. Go! Sableye!  
Trainer: Is that supposed to scare me.  
Lynn: Anime sweatdrop and eye twitch No, it's s'posed to beat you. (She threw out her hand). Confusion!  
Trainer: Electabuzz dodge!  
Lynn: Re-direct!

Electabuzz jumps to the right.  
Sableye's Confusion heads to Lynn's right.  
Magmar gets hit critically.

Skye: Bulbasaur, go!  
Trainer: Cheap! You said you only had one!  
Lynn: I only have one, Skye has his own. Night Shade on Magmar!  
Skye: Hit Electabuzz with a Razor Leaf!  
Trainer: Magmar, Fire Punch on Bulbasaur!

Sableye launches Night Shade.  
Bulbasaur shoots off Razor Leaf.  
Magmar hits Bulbasaur critically.  
Razor Leaf hits Electabuzz.  
Night Shade strikes Magmar harshly.  
Bulbasaur faints.  
Magmar faints.

Trainer: Eergh!  
Lynn: Heh. Faint Attack!  
Trainer: Thunderpunch!  
Skye: Geodude, Explosion!

Skye sent out the Geodude from earlier.  
Geodude blew up only making Electabuzz lose its focus.  
Electabuzz gets struck by Faint Attack.  
Electabuzz faints.

Trainer: Noooo! I thought I'd get a date with that hot chic.  
Lynn: Smack! (She smacked the Trainer in the face). Hand over the Grimer and get the hell out of my face!  
Trainer: H-h-he-here. (He handed over the pokeball and ran off).  
Lynn: Grimer, go! (Nothing happened). You brat! Sableye, Confusion!  
Trainer: Aahhh! (He went flying).  
Lynn ran over to the Trainer and placed her foot on his back so he couldn't get up.  
Lynn: So you thought you could cheat skate me!  
Trainer: I don't have a Grimer.  
Skye: A deal's a deal.  
Trainer: S-sorry.  
---: Psshew!  
---: Psshew!  
Both of the trainer's pokemon released themselves from their balls and walked over to Lynn and Skye.  
Trainer: Hey! Get back here.  
Magmar: Maaar! No thanks!  
Electabuzz: Buuzzz! Zzar, buzz, buzzz, bzzaar! Bzzar, bzz, bzzaahh! You're a cheat, never. We're going with this Young Couple!  
Trainer: Whatever, you were crappy partners anyway. (He ran off).  
Skye: Guess we have two more partners to join us.  
Lynn: Sick little peervert!

"Don't sweat it, Lynn."

"Don't what," Lynn jumped. "The loser tried getting me on a date and scammed me!"

"It's not your fault he's so desperate for a gilfriend. He's just jealous that you have a boyfriend as good as me and he couldn't be anywhere near as great."

"What makes you think you're so great," Lynn sighed.

"I saw into your eyes and it's not like that kissed said anything."

Lynn blushed almost turning her face pitch red. "Uh...?"

"Lynn you don't have to act as it never happened. It did Lynn. You proved how much you love me and it doesn't matter if you kissed me or not I'd still love you the same."

"Then why did you doubt me last night?"

"That was last night Lynn. I heard what you said earlier and it gave me my doubts, though you proved your love."

"Thanks Skye. You always have a way of making someone feel good even when you truly don't know what to say. You speak just the words a girl wants to hear."

"Is it really that obvious that I really didn't know what to say," Skye hopped on the bike.

"Yeah, it is, but that doesn't change my feelings for you. It'd take a lot more than that to do it."

"Let's go to Cerulean we should be there soon by tomorrow if we keep it up at this speed."

"Kay," she leaned forward onto Skye. Quietly leaning against him about four hours she eventually fell asleep still holding on to him. Now about four:thirty in the afternoon Skye came across a sign that said 'Cerulean City 6mi.' '_It looks like I'll have to get a room if Lynn is this tired out. It has to be uncomfortable sleeping on a bike.' _It took Skye about ten minutes to reach Cerulean where he went to the Pokemon Center. He slowly stop the bike in front of the Pokemon Center. _'Looks like I'll have to carry you.'_ Skye walked into the Pokemon Center where he ask the Nurse if they had a room.  
Joy: Yes, we do. One or two beds?  
Skye: One's fine.  
Joy: It's only twenty minutes to five, why is she asleep so early?  
Skye: Rough day, not to mention a perverted trainer that battle us just to go on a date with her.  
: That perverted trainer would be behind you!  
Skye: If I were you I'd just leave me alone.  
Trainer: And if I don't?  
Skye: Hey, you're the jerk who challenged us!"  
Trainer: Who ya callin' a jerk?  
: Is there a problem here boys?  
Trainer: No ma'am. (He referred to the Officer Jenny).  
Skye walked up the stairs one flight and down the hall to his room. Skye entered their room and set Lynn on the bed slowly and then laid next to her. _'What's wrong with Lynn? She's never slept this early that I ever known her. She was holding on to me on the bike and then she was just asleep like that. We were telling eachother how much we love one an other and she was fine. Oh no!' _Skye noticed that she was beginning to sweat and then he darted out of the room and ran down the stairs back to Nurse Joy: Come quick! She's sweating and beginning to sweat heavely. Hurry!  
Joy: Someone hurry and call Daisy, Lily, and Violet in the Gym! Tell them to hurry! (She followed Skye and ran up the stairs after him. (Yes, the Pokemon  
Centers also act, not only as Pokemon Hospitals, but as Inns and Human Hospitals.  
Skye: I dunno what happened. I-I just laid her down on the bed and-and then she just began sweating with in five minutes.  
Joy: She'll be okay.  
Skye: This room here! (They walked in).  
Lynn: Huh huh huh, puh, puh, heh, heh, heh.  
Joy: She's running a fever. (The nurse undid Lynn's shirt and rolled her on her stomach).  
Skye: Fffipf. (He turned a bright red color).  
Female: We got the message and rushed over her.  
Female2: What can we do?  
Female3: She's running a really bad fever I can tell.  
Joy: I need you to use your water pokemon to keep her temp steady. Skye can you carry her downstairs to the emergency room.  
Skye: Sure thing. (He was still a bright red).

Skye carefully lifted Lynn up off the bed and in his arms he exited the room as fast as he could without dropping his girlfriend. He turned to his left and rushed towards the elevator that luckily was at his floor. He got in the elevator and luckily it didn't take long at all to get him downstairs. He ran past the Trainer from earlier and spun into the Emergency Room.

Female3 (Lily): Do you have an electric pokemon?  
Skye: Yeah, Electabuzz go!  
Female2 (Daisy): Have it use a continous Thundershock on Violet's Lanturn.  
Female (Violet): Lanturn, go!  
Skye: Thundershock!  
Electabuzz: Buzzz!  
Lynn: Puff, puff, ha hoo hah!  
Skye: Hang in there:  
Violet: Lanturn use your electrodes to power up that machine over there. (She pointed to a near bay complex machine).  
Lily: Do you happen to have a fire pokemon.  
Skye: Sure do. Magmar!  
Magmar: Maarr!  
Lily: I'll use you to have it heat the room up a very little bit and then Daisy will use her Squirtle to steady her body temp.  
Daisy: Squirtle!  
Skye: Heat Wave!

Lynn: Huh? (She started to wake up). Ahh! (She noticed her shirt and shot up).  
Skye: Careful there. (He let out a small blush).  
Lynn: W-where am I? (She blushed holding her arm up to her).  
Skye: You fell asleep on our way to Cerulean and I bought a room and laid you on the bed and not even five minutes passed and you began sweating real heavely. I ran down to Nurse Joy and she called Daisy, Lily and Violet of the Cerulean City Gym and the helped lower your temperature.  
Lynn: Why's m-m-my—? (Skye cut her off).  
Skye: Right here. (He tossed her shirt to her).  
Lynn: Uhmm... thanks.  
Skye: Don't worry I'll turn around.  
Lynn: No... That's...er..not what I meant. I meant thanks for staying by my side while I was sick and not for taking advantage of me.  
Skye: Lynn... don't thank me. I'm your boyfriend... I'm supposed to stay by your side.  
Lynn: Uh...sorry. (She hugged him even without a shirt on and blushed heavier than before).  
Skye: Hey... Lynn...?  
Lynn: Shh...! (He placed her finger on his lips and continued squeezing him).

Lynn continued to squeeze Skye for a little over five minutes. He was resisting all erge he had to talk. Lynn finally pulled away and quickly pulled her shirt up to her chest. She quickly put her shirt on before Skye could pull his head away.

"Uh... okay," Lynn got up slowly. "Am I okay to go?"

"I... uhm... I-I'm not sure."

"It's not like you didn't want to," Lynn blushed.

"And you're being so calm how," Skye asked.

"You're my boyfriend, Skye, I don't really care."

"But you want to go? Now? It's midnight Lynn."

"Well, okay then," she she," I guess we'll leave in the morning, but are you trying to say you stayed awake the entire time?"

"Yeah, Lynn, I did."

"You stayed up by my side the entire time," she stood up to go to their room. He followed, but as they got out of the Emergency Room Skyey fell forward onto the ground. Lynn actually began to laugh because she knew he fell over from lack of sleep staying by her. "Sableye, go!"

Sableye: Sable, sable, sableye.

As Lynn sent out Sableye she then fell towards the ground. Sableye too was looking extremely fatigued. "Not so fast," a spiky brown haired man caught her. _'I think I know what your problem is. It's Pokemorphification. I went through the same thing after Ash came up my house. I was only left with a tiny mark on my neck, though it looks like she has a mark a lot bigger,' _he thought. "Hey, Nurse Joy," he said picking up Sableye's pokeball and returning it, "I'll be taking these two kids up to my cottage."

Joy: Yes Bill, just be careful.  
Bill: Just please heal this pokemon before I go. (He handed Sableye's ball over to Joy).

Ding, ding, dee dee dee ding!

Bill: Thanks. (As Sableye was recovered Lynn managed to get up).

Now entering occasional three person dialect. (Bill, Lynn, Skye).

"Wh-what happened? How did I get so tired all of the sudden?"

"That pokemon of yours," Bill asked. "Are you perhaps Lynn and Skye?"

"Yes," she answered, "and you are?"

"Bill," he answered, "I can get you a ride up to my cottage and I also have something else I'll need to talk to you about."

"Umm... okay."

Lynn followed Bill after he grabbed Skye and dragged him out. Lynn folded Skye's bike up and put it in his bag. Bill helped Skye get into his pick-up truck back seat and then Lynn hopped in next to Skye. Bill hopped in the driver's seat and put the key in socket. Lynn then laid her head down on Skye. "What did you want to talk to me, well us?"

"That mark on your back."

"How'd you now about it," she sat up.

"The question is where and how did you get it."

"Uhmm...," she looked for an excuse.

"It was Team Rocket, wasn't it," he asked.

She was stuck with fear and shook her head 'yes.'

"I thought so," he replied. "My Pokemon Transporter in Johto was stolen by Team Rocket about four years ago."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your Sableye. Whenever you send it out it splits the energy it takes with you. They used the machine and crossed the DNA of it with yours, so once you came in contact with it everytime you call it out your energy gets pulled to it."

"Why me though," she cuddled with Skye even though he was sleeping.

"I'm guessing you were either a test subject or you discovered a secret plan. I had the same thing happen to me with a pokemon though I fully fused myself with it, luckily it was only a Normal type. You on the other hand were merged with a Ghost type. I don't know the extent of the risks, but if you weren't related to Sabrina you'd probably still be in the hospital from now to then. Though if I can figure out how they merged it's DNA with yours I could probably figure out how to merge some of yours with it."

"How on earth would that help me," she asked. "Wouldn't that just make it worse. I mean I would pull energy from it."

"You would pull energy from it. Thus taking the energy it takes from you and vice versa. Perfect synchronization. You may be able to get control over it."

"That did happen when I knocked Skye into the lake. I threw my arm up and Sableye used Confusion, sending Skyey up in the air."

"..._'That was way too much worrying for one day. I thought Lynn was is in serious trouble. That other stuff could of waited.'..._," Lynn started to hear Skye's thoughts. "Agh," she screached.

Eerrrtt! Bill swerved the car right before the bridge.

"What happened," Bill asked.

"I could hear Skye's exact thoughts."

"What techniques does Sableye all have," he still having her pokeball placed it into a slot next to a computer screen on his dashboard. "This should show every single move it has."

"Could it have something to do with the moves Sableye has," Lynn asked.

"That's exactly it! The move of Sableye's you were using was either Mind Reader or Dream Eater. Though the strangest thing is the Sableye has to special abilities, Insomnia and Synchronize."

Bill then continued to drive down Nugget Bridge (named for all the rich people who battle on it). Lynn then laid back down leaning on Skye. _'I wonder if I use Synchronize with Dream Eater if I can communicate with Skye. That would kick.'_

"..._'Actually I can Lynn.'_

_'How though is the strange thing.'_

_'Well it works doesn't it?'_

_'About earlier...'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'You were serious about... you know... weren't you?'_

_'You mean not caring about... you know? Yeah, I was, Lynn.'_

_'You still know how to make a girl feel even better, but I think I'll leave your mind and sleep normally.'_

_'Why not try sleeping Synchronized?'_

_'I guess, but wouldn't we see each other's dreams?'_

_'You say that as you have something to hide from me. Remember Lynn, I'm your boyfriend, I can take it.'_

_'I was more worried about you hiding something from me.'_

_'What's with the attitude?'_

_'I was just joking Skye. Geez.'..._"

_'Guess she didn't think Sableye's pokeball would start glowing when she was reading Skye's mind,'_ Bill thought. _'I can also tell what they're saying on this screen. Just glad I slept earlier and don't need any sleep.'_

It took the three of them about two hours before they finally reached Bill's cottage up at the top of Route 25. The only mystery was who the male in the black outfit was walking out the front door. Bill slowlywoke the two love birds up and told them it was a Team Rocket Grunt and would need their help. "...One thing, don't use Sableye..."

"Kay," Lynn said getting out of the truck.

Bill: What are you doing here?  
Grunt: It's about time you've arrived. I'll be taking the girl.  
Lynn: The hell you will.  
Skye: How did you know we'd be up here?  
Grunt: That Sableye's jewel on it's head is a tracking device. Only a highly powerful magn...  
Grunt2: Shut up you numbskull!  
Grunt: Oops.  
Skye: You aren't taking my girlfriend anywhere.  
Grunt2: Tough guy's standing up for his girlfriend.  
Grunt: Just have to take them both.  
Skye: You'll have to battle first! (He threw his arm out. Doesn't that sound fimiliar?).  
: Mawile! (A weird looking pokemon flew out the window in front of Skye).  
Grunt2: What kind of trick is this? How did you get fused with that thing!  
Grunt: It appears that's the male Mawile that was obsessed with the girl's female Sableye.  
Grunt2: So it appears as the bond between those two grew, the Mawile bonded with the boy.  
Grunt: Magcargo, Houndoom, GO!  
Grunt2: Feraligatr, Swampert, GO!  
Bill: Could it be? Another Hoenn breed?  
Grunt2: I used to be a part of a Hoenn organization.  
Bill: So Team Rocker's over there too?  
Grunt: No where near. Magcargo, Heat Wave!  
Lynn: Four on three isn't far.  
Bill: Don't even think about it. I'll join the battle.  
Grunt2: Not without these! (He laughed holding up a bag of pokeballs).  
Bill: Errg! My pokemon. Fine Lynn go ahead. I got enough a sample from you.  
Lynn: How?  
Skye: smiling I pulled one of your hairs out while you weren't looking. That technique allowed me to hear.  
Lynn: Electabuzz and Sableye! Thunderpunch the Feraligatr!  
Skye: Bulbasaur and Mawile! Razor Leaf the other blue one!

Feraligatr was critically hit.  
Swampert to was critically hit.  
Feraligatr times four damage.  
Swampert times six damage.  
Feraligatr faints.  
Swampert faints.

Grunt2: How did you identify my Swampert's weakness?  
Lynn: Thank Sableye and me for the Telekenetic bond. And thank Skye's trust in me.  
Grunt2: Graveler and Pidgeotto! Magnitude and Aerial Ace. Aerial Ace Bulbasaur!  
Skye: Mawile return. (It pulled back). Bulbasaur go!  
Lynn: Electabuzz jump. (She too jumped and Sableye followed giving Lynn an incredible height).  
Skye: Magmar, Dynamicpunch on Magcargo!  
Grunt: Houndoom protect yourself!

Protect fails.  
Aerial Ace strikes Bulbasaur out.  
Bulbasaur faints.  
Sableye dodges.  
Electabuzz dodges.  
Magmar hits Magcargo on the button.  
Graveler's Magnitude strikes number 9.  
Magmar gets nailed with Magnitude.  
Houndoom gets nailed.  
Pidgeotto was uneffected.  
Houndoom faints.  
Magmar faints.

Grunt: You idiot that was my last pokemon!  
Grunt2: I told you not to leave the others in the Pokemon Box! Besides I have four left.  
Lynn: Four!  
Skye: We still have more too. Mawile go!  
Bill: Typhlosion! (He quickly shot Lynn with a dart).  
Lynn: Ow!... That was fast.  
Skye: Mawile, Thunderjaw!  
Lynn: Confusion on Graveler! Electabuzz hold your position.  
Bill: You, Typhlosion grab back my pokeballs!  
Grunt2: Zapdos, Go! Dragonite! Pidgeotto Wing Attack on Mawile. Graveler use Harden!

Mawile strikes at Pidgeotto.  
Pidgeotto launches on Aerial Attack.  
Mawile strikes through.  
Typhlosion ran towards the pokeballs.

Grunt2: Zapdos nail it.  
Bill: Dig!

Zapdos launched at Typhlosion.  
Typhlosion dug underground.  
Sableye KO'd Graveler in one hit.  
Electabuzz ignored Lynn and punched Zapdos in the head with killer prescision.  
Typhlosion appeared under the Pokeballs and dove back under.  
Pidgeotto faints.  
Grunt No 2's Pkmn: xxxxoo  
Lynn's Pkmn: oo----  
Skye's: xxo---  
Bill's: oooooo

Grunt2: I still have two.  
Bill: And we have nine.  
Grunt2: Shockwave on Mawile. Dragonite use Thunder on Typhlosion.

Zapdos struck too fast.  
Zapdos KO'd Mawile  
Skye: Ahh!  
Dragonite managed a power strike and KO'd Typhlosion.

Skye: ugh...  
Bill: I just need to work on Skye now. Lynn help your boyfriend. First Aid equiptment is in the back of the truck. Charizard, Gyarados, Golem, Onix, GO!  
Grunt2: Zapdos double strike his Charizard and Gyarados! Dragonite use Blizzard double time!

Before the Rocket Grunt finished his commands Charizard used Dragon Rage on Dragonite.  
Before the Rocket Grunt finished his commands Gyarados used Dragon Rage on Dragonite.  
Before the Rocket Grunt finished his commands Golem used Rock Throw on Zapdos.  
Before the Rocket Grunt finished his commands Onix used Iron Tail on Zapdos.  
Times Four Dragonite faints.  
Times Five Zapdos fainted.

Grunt: The boss won't be too happy.  
Grunt2: We have to report this. (They ran off).  
Lynn: He's conscious!  
Bill: I'm coming!


End file.
